Une semaine avec toi et tout le reste
by AngelScythe
Summary: Drago à décider de tout avouer à Harry, sur ce qu'il ressent depuis toujours...
1. Neuf ans plus tard

_**Une semaine avec toi…et tout le reste**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Madame J.K Rowling

Note : Je commence seulement dans HP soyez indulgent please, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie bien respecté les caractères je ne cernes pas encore très bien les personnages.

_Chapitre 1: Neuf ans plus tard_

Harry revenait d'une dure journée, Ginny lui avait dit ce matin qu'il pouvait aller s'amuser, elle devait aller voir quelqu'un et elle emmenait avec elle les enfants.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur du chaudron baveur. Il était attablé depuis peu de temps quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dégageant de l'air froid qui vint l'ébouriffer. Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, ladite personne se tourna elle aussi comme si elle avait ressenti le regard de Harry dans son dos.

- Potter! Fit l'homme avec une voix traînante comme pour le saluer.

- Malefoy! Fit Harry dans la même intention.

Drago prit sa boisson et s'assit à côté de Harry, c'était une des seules places qui restait, il but une gorgée de son verre puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors le travail? Demanda-t-il.

Depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard, Drago était plus gentil, de plus il semblait avoir oublié sa rancune pour Harry pour une raison que personne ne connaissait.

- Hum…on a quelques difficultés…mais bien…et toi Malefoy?

- Ca va! Répondit-il simplement.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et la joie semblait nourrir son visage, il se demanda un court moment ce qui pouvait le plonger dans une telle joie pour que cela puisse se lire sur son visage, mais il ne lui demanda pas. Drago shoota dans la cheville de Harry sans le faire exprès, du moins celui-ci le pensait-il.

- Excuse-moi! Dit-il d'une manière qui montrait qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'excuser.

- C'est rien…Répondit le brun.

Il trouvait cela magnifique que Drago s'excuse, et depuis le temps qu'il ne lui cherchait plus de misères, il pouvait bien rester calme. Drago but une nouvelle gorgée dans son verre puis demanda d'un air plutôt intéressé :

- Et ta famille?

- Ginny a été voir quelqu'un avec James et Albus…

Au nom de Ginny, Drago serra un peu son verre dans ses mains crispées. Harry le remarqua et lui lança un regard interrogatif, il se demandait pourquoi celui-ci réagissait ainsi, même si Harry savait bien que Drago n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Ginny, et même les Weasley en réalité. Comme pour détourner la conversation Drago dit :

- C'est l'anniversaire de Scorpius dans une semaine, tu pourrais venir Potter!

- Il va avoir quel âge?

- Deux ans…

- J'y réfléchirais! Répondit Harry en se levant.

Drago tendit un bout de papier à Harry et murmura quelque chose, Harry n'entendit que « inée personnel » Harry le regarda un moment puis finit par prendre le papier avant de partir dans un « au revoir ». Une fois sorti, il transplana jusque devant chez lui. Il entra la clé dans la serrure et remarquant que c'était ouvert il rentra. Ginny ne semblait pas être rentrée il trouva un papier sur la table basse, il le prit et lut :

_« Harry_

_Je reviens de chez le médicomage,_

_J'ai une excellente nouvelle, mais aussi une mauvaise._

_Voici d'abord la bonne : Je suis enceinte._

_Et voici la mauvaise : le médicomage __m'a__ dit de me reposer._

_Que j'en __faisais __trop, il veut que je me repose une semaine durant._

_J'irais donc chez maman SEULE, ne vient pas!_

_Les enfants dorment!_

_Ginny »_

Harry soupira puis regarda le petit cœur que Ginny avait dessiné à la fin de sa lettre, il eut un faible sourire, mais il savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer. Il se pencha pour reposer le mot, et un papier tomba de sa poche, c'était un petit papier avec écrit dessus :

_« Si tu veux me parler, _

_Demande la cheminée personnel de Drago Malefoy »_

_- Je ne vais quand même pas l'appeler lui! _Pensa Harry.

Ron et Hermione étaient en vacances avec leur enfant pour Noël, il se retrouvait bel et bien seul enfin il y avait bien ses enfants. Harry regarda encore le papier il commença à se diriger vers la cheminée puis s'arrêta. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et regarda encore la cheminée. Il était dix-huit heures quand il se décida enfin il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et dit distinctement :

- Cheminée personnelle de Drago Malefoy!

Harry s'accroupit, se demandant encore pourquoi il s'adressait à Malefoy, après tout il ne le supportait si bien que ça, utilisait-il Drago comme bouche trou ou cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui tout à l'heure avait arrangé les choses entre eux, il n'en savait rien. Il plongea sa tête dans la cheminée.


	2. L'arivée

_Une semaine avec toi…et tout le reste_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Madame J.K Rowling

_Chapitre 2 :L'arrivée_

Drago regardait le petit Scorpius dormir quand sa femme lui dit qu'elle allait se reposer chez sa mère.

- Te détendre? Interrogea Malefoy.

- Oui, je fais énormément de choses dans cette maison…le ménage, la cuisine...Commença Astoria, sa femme.

Malefoy lui lança un regard dédaigneux dont il avait le secret.

- Je ne fais rien dans cette maison peut-être? Dit-il d'un air courroucé.

- Presque rien!

- Je ramène de l'argent…

- Moi aussi! Répondit Astoria d'un ton cinglant.

- Je m'occupe de Scorpius.

- Tout comme moi!

- Si tu te sens si oppressé, alors va te reposer chez ta chère mère! S'exclama Drago.

- Très bien! On verra comment tu t'en sortiras sans moi après une semaine…Répondit-elle simplement tout en lui tenant tête.

Elle monta faire ses bagages et revint vingt minutes plus tard avec deux valises.

- Et bien… à dans une semaine! Fit Astoria en transplanant.

Drago soupira, puis regarda son fils, histoire de savoir si il avait été réveillé, mais non, il dormait toujours, Drago eut un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Malefoy?

Drago se leva d'un bond du divan et alla vers la cheminée, il se pencha pour être plus ou moins à hauteur du visage d'Harry, Scorpius dormait toujours paisiblement dans le fauteuil.

- Potter qu'y a-t-il?

- …Ginny se repose chez Molly, elle est enceinte…elle m'a laissé seul avec les deux garçons…

- Bonne nouvelle très bonne!

- Que Ginny soit enceinte? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui…Astoria m'a laissé pour se « reposer ». Répondit Malefoy.

- On est dans les mêmes draps!

-…Quoi tu veux qu'on dorment dans les mêmes draps? S'exclama Drago qui avait mal entendu la phrase de Harry.

-…Quoi?...Non…je disais qu'on se retrouvait tout deux seuls!

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Puis Drago demanda :

- Tu veux venir avec tes enfants chez moi?

- Pourquoi? Interrogea Harry.

- Pour se serrer les coudes entre hommes bien sûr! Répondit Drago.

Harry sembla réfléchir puis répondit enfin.

- D'accord…je serai certainement là dans une ou deux heures…

Malefoy lui donna son adresse puis la tête d'Harry disparu. Le blond regarda l'heure, puis alla voir son fils qui se réveillait.

- A dormir comme ça, tu vas encore te réveiller pendant la nuit mon petit prince. Fit Drago dans un léger sourire.

Deux heures plus tard

Quand la sonnette eut retentit dans la maison, il était presque vingt heures. Drago alla ouvrir, Harry sentit un doux fumé s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Il fit entrer ses enfants et posa trois sacs dans l'entrée avant de rentrer lui-même. Il observa la maison puis demanda :

- Qui est-ce?

Il désigna un Portrait très grand, elle représentait une jeune femme de vingt-sept voir vingt-huit ans. Cette femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, elle était accoudée sur une table et souriait clairement, elle faisait aussi des signes de main de temps en temps, sinon elle ne bougeait pas trop.

- C'est ma femme…Astoria…

- C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Avoua Harry

- J'en doute. Elle était à Durmstrang et elle n'était jamais en angleterre. Expliqua Drago.

Harry regarda une dernière fois le portrait avant de suivre Malefoy dans la salle à manger, Drago lui pria de s'asseoir puis alla dans la cuisine, il revint avec un simple plat de spaghettis bolognaises, il le déposa sur la table, puis mis son fils dans sa chaise haute.

- Je n'en ai qu'une Potter…alors pour tes enfants…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le coupa Harry.

- Ils peuvent manger sur la table basse.

- Oui…sans doute.

Harry coupa les spaghettis en petits morceaux dans les assiettes de ses enfants et les amena à la table basse, de la grande table on les voyait. Le brun mangea tout en regardant ses enfants, il reçu un coup dans la cheville et se tourna vers Malefoy, se doutant fortement que le coup venait de l'ex Serpentard. Celui faisait manger Scorpius un sourire aux lèvres, il ignorait donc s'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas. Harry se dit qu'il devait probablement beaucoup aimer son fils. Il en déduisit que ça devait être son fils qui le plongeait dans une telle joie.

- Alors Potter…tes enfants iront à Poudlard je suppose…

- Oui et Scorpius?

- Egalement, Astoria voulait qu'il aille à Durmstrang mais finalement j'ai réussi à obtenir gain de cause. Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis regarda ses enfants.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir me voir Potter?

Harry se retourna vers Malefoy il savait qu'il lui devait la vérité, mais il ne savait comment lui expliquer, il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il était là.

- Je…ne sais pas trop. Avoua Harry.

- Vraiment? Interrogea Drago.

Potter hocha la tête. Drago ne semblait pas en être sûr mais se tût. Il regarda manger son fils. Harry observa Drago un moment avant de regarder ses enfants, ils avaient fini de manger. Potter se leva et pris ses enfants avant d'aller se rasseoir ses enfants sur les genoux.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer tes enfants! Fit remarquer Drago.

- Hein…ah…oui! Répondit Harry adressant un fiable sourire au blond.

Celui-ci se leva.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Drago sortit Scorpius de sa chaise haute et le mit dans son parc. Il emmena ensuite Harry en haut, il ouvrit une chambre, elle était grande, le sol était couvert d'un tapis bleu ciel et les murs étaient blanc au milieu de la pièce, contre le mur du fond il y avait un lit deux places avec un couvre lit vert avec un grand serpent argenté dessus.

- C'est…c'est…très beau! S'exclama Harry émerveillé.

- C'est sûr que Weasley ne peut pas se payer des choses pareilles!

Harry se tourna vers Drago avec un regard noir, celui-ci passa sa main sur sa nuque.

- Désolé…Dit-il gêné.

- Désolé? Fit Harry incrédule.

- Vient je te montre la chambre pour tes enfants!

Harry suivit Drago, il l'emmena dans la pièce juste à côté. La chambre était aussi grande, mais deux petits lit aux couvres lit blancs, verts et rouges aux couleurs de la Bulgarie avaient été placé aux extrémités de la pièce sur un tapis vert aux murs verts clair presque blancs.

- Si tu as un problème pendant la nuit, viens me voir dans ma chambre. Fit Drago.

Il l'emmena alors dans la pièce de l'autre côté de la chambre qui lui était réservée, le tapis était blanc et les murs bruns clair, dans un coin il y avait un petit lit, sans doute celui de Scorpius, il y avait un couvre lit semblable à ceux réservés à ses fils, seulement un serpent rouge s'enroulait tout autour, au milieu contre le mur il y avait le lit de Drago, il y avait un grand couvre lit couleur or avec dessus brodé un griffon qui dormait, un serpent vert argenté sur son dos.

- C'est vraiment sublime…où ça s'achète? Interrogea Harry en désignant le couvre lit de Drago.

Malefoy rigola.

- Ca ne s'achète pas! Répondit-il.

- Ah…Fit Harry.

- C'est Astoria qui les a faits! Fit fièrement Drago.

Harry lui adressa un sourire.

- Viens il reste la salle de bain! Fit Drago.

Le blond l'emmena à l'étage supérieur et ouvrit la pièce, il y avait une grande baignoire blanche semblable à une piscine.

- On dirait la salle de bain des préfets! S'exclama Harry subjugué.

La seule différence était qu'il y avait une partie surélevée adaptée aux petits enfants.

- Pardon…mais…tu n'as jamais été un préfet…Lui dit Drago étonné.

- C'est Ron…qui me l'a décrite. Mentit Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard en biais puis le laissa, Harry doucha ses enfants et alla les mettre aux lits.


	3. Le portrait d'Astoria

_Chapitre 3 : Le portrait d'Astoria_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Madame J.K Rowling

Harry s'était assis dans un divan pendant que Drago douchait et couchait son fils, quand il revint il se laissa tomber à côté de Harry.

- Alors…Fit-il.

- Ta maison est magnifique! Affirma Harry.

Drago eut un sourire puis dit :

- Je voulais parler de la raison que tu sois ici!

- Je pensais te l'avoir dit…Je ne sais pas!

- Pourquoi pas chez Weasley ou cette Sa…Granger!

- Tu as refusé de dire Sang de Bourbe? S'étonna Harry.

Drago fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et posa son regard perçant sur Harry, celui-ci détourna le regard qui tomba sur le portrait d'Astoria, contrairement au matin elle était triste et ne faisait aucun signe. Harry en put s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller vers le portrait qu'il observa un moment, et vu des larmes couler des yeux du tableau. C'est alors qu'on l'attrapa et le tourna, c'était Malefoy.

- Laisse-la! Dit-il.

- Mais…Elle pleure…

- Je sais…Répondit sèchement Drago.

Harry se tût face au ton de Drago. Il se sentit soudain tout petit et il s'exclama :

- Je vais dormir.

Il monta et se coucha dans on lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il se dit qu'il redescendrait quand Drago serait monté et qu'il dormirait. Il attendit une heure, puis deux et enfin il entendit des pas dans l'escalier quand il n'y eut plus de bruit il descendit doucement, il fut horrifié en voyant Drago adossé au mur près du portrait.

- Je…Commença Harry.

- Alors c'est plus fort que toi! Tu es donc TOUJOURS obligé de fouiner? S'exclama Malefoy.

- Non…je…

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu? Pour fouiner, allez hop un petit tour pendant que ton imbécile de femme n'est pas là et puis tu t'en va fier d'avoir encore FOUINER! S'exclama Malefoy hors de lui.

- JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER GINNY! Cria Harry.

- Je l'insulte si je veux…je ne la supporte pas à se pavaner en ta compagnie dans les rues!

Sur cette phrase Drago s'en alla. Harry resta abasourdi.

- Excuse-le. Fit une voix douce.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le tableau. Astoria lui lança un regard triste.

- Tout à l'heure il a fait semblant de monter parce qu'il savait que tu viendrais! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je…n'avais pas de mauvaise intention. Se défendit Harry.

- Bien sûr que non! Répondit le portrait d'Astoria.

Harry se tût et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

- Mais…Drago a un secret, un secret que je…ou plutôt qu'Astoria connaît…c'est à cause de ce secret qu'il l'a choisie elle et pas une autre, il a eu la chance qu'elle soit de sang pur! Fit-elle.

- Un secret? Murmura Harry.

- Oui, mais maintenant va dormir.

Harry ne bougea pas, Astoria lui lança alors un regard doux et lui dit d'un ton maternel :

- Va te coucher! Demain il t'aura certainement pardonné! Dit-elle.

Harry n'en fût pas sûr, mais il se leva et monta l'escalier et alla se coucher. Le lendemain il fut réveillé par James, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- De…bout… Baba! Fit le gamin d'un ton pressé.

Harry se frotta les yeux et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, il les mis et se leva, il suivit son fils qui l'emmenait en bas, il fut stupéfait, la table dans la salle à mangée était dressée, du cacao chaud trônait au milieu de la table et il y avait cinq assiettes remplie d'œufs accompagnés de toasts, Drago s'avança vers Harry.

- Potter…pour hier…

- C'est à moi de m'excuser Malefoy! Je n'aurais pas du « fouiner ».

Drago lui fit un faible sourire.

- Si on mettait nos différences de côtés, si on oubliait le passé et qu'on devenait…amis…?

- Je crois que c'est possible. Dit Harry.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent.


	4. Les courses

_**Chapitre 4 : Les courses**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Madame J.K Rowling

Note: Désolée pour le tout petit chapitre...

* * *

Il devait être à présent dix heures quand Malefoy vint parler à Harry.

- Je vais faire les courses avec Scorpius, vous venez toi et tes enfants?

Harry hocha la tête et alla chercher ses enfants, dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans un grand magasin moldu. Drago venait de prendre des paquets de papier toilettes quand il demande à Harry :

- Alors qu'es-ce que tu as fait avec le portrait d'Astoria?

Harry sentit que Drago ne doutait pas de lui mais plutôt du portrait d'Astoria.

- Rien…elle s'est excusée pour toi…pourquoi?

- Non…rien…Astoria et son portrait sont les mêmes, assez jalouses! Expliqua Drago.

- Jalouses? Interrogea Harry incrédule.

Drago hocha la tête, ils continuèrent à avancer dans les rayons, Harry lança un regard à Drago celui-ci tourna son regard vers Harry.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Malefoy.

- Ri…rien…Balbutia Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard en biais avant de continuer ses courses, Harry le suivait et pris quelques petites choses qui lui serait utile ou utile à Ginny et le bébé.

- Harry tu gardes Scorpius une minute s'il te plait? Demanda Drago faisant sursauter Harry.

- Oui d'accord…attend tu m'as appelé Harry?

Drago le regarda un moment puis s'éclipsa, Harry regarda le petit garçon et lui fit un sourire. Harry continua à faire des courses en solo dans ce rayon-là. Drago revint un peu plus tard, il mit quelque chose dans le cadi, puis ils continuèrent les courses sans un mot. Ils sortirent enfin. Drago adressa un faible sourire à Harry.

- Malefoy…j'ai l'impression que…tu as…changé!

- Ah bon? Fit Malefoy étonné.

Harry hocha la tête, Malefoy s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

- En quoi ais-je changé selon toi? Demanda Drago.

- Je ne sais pas! Tu es différent…plus souriant par exemple.

- Plus souriant? Fit Drago incrédule.

Drago s'en était certainement rendu compte, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Harry devait lui sembler bizarre. Potter hocha la tête.

- Et t'en penses quoi?

- J'en pense que c'est bizarre! Affirma Harry.

- C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard. Avoua Malefoy.

- Comme?

- Plus souriant! Répondit Drago dans un faible sourire.

- Effectivement! Répondit Harry qui se demandait à quoi jouait Drago.

- On rentre? Demanda Malefoy.

Harry hocha la tête. Les deux adultes et leurs enfants rentrèrent. Drago alla préparer le repas, après avoir mangé, ils restèrent à la maison le reste de la journée.

- Potter? Fit Malefoy en redescendant de sa chambre.

- Oui?

- Je suis content que tu sois là! Lui dit-il.

- Merci…Malefoy…je tenais à te dire…que…en faite… je t'ai « appelé » parce que…je me sentais seul.

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi! Dit Malefoy.

- Pardon? Fit Harry incrédule.

- Merci d'être là! Fit Drago de façon plus explicative.

- De rien. Dit Harry gêné.

Selon lui il avait utilisé Drago comme bouche trou, mais de la bouche de Drago il semblait être quelqu'un de gentil et compréhensif qui était venu rendre visite à un ami parce qu'il s'ennuyait.


	5. Coup de cheminée

_**Une semaine avec toi…et tout le reste**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages, à part Fanny, appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_**Chapitre 5 : Coup de cheminée**_

* * *

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure ce jour là. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était chez Malefoy, dans quatre jours il allait revoir Ginny et cette idée le réjouissait. Quand il descendit Drago n'était pas là, il trouva un mot sur la table.

_« Je suis partit travailler Potter,_

_Moi je n'ai pas tous mes jours de congé,_

_Tu peux appeler ta femme __ou__ n'importe qui si tu veux »_

_- Il laisse Scorpius seul?_ Pensa Harry.

- Bonjour, monsieur! Fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se tourna, un elfe de maison se tenait devant lui, avec un nez pointu et de grandes oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris, l'elfe portait une simple taie d'oreiller tout comme Dobby avant.

- Bonjour! Fit Harry remit de sa frayeur.

- Monsieur Malefoy a donné l'ordre à Fanny de servir monsieur Potter s'il le désir.

- Je…je peux savoir où se trouve la cheminée?

- Bien sûr monsieur, veuillez suivre Fanny.

Harry suivit Fanny jusqu'à la cheminée, l'elfe de maison lui donna la poudre de cheminette avant de s'éclipser, sans doute pour s'occuper de Scorpius, se dit Harry, il pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans la cheminée.

- Le terrier! Dit-il clairement.

Il plongea la tête dans la cheminée, il vu Ginny à la table de la cuisine.

- Ginny! Cria Harry en la voyant.

Celle-ci se leva de la table et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de celui qui l'avait appelé, elle vit alors la tête d'Harry à la cheminée, elle avança vers lui, puis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Harry ça va?

- Oui Ginny à merveille et toi?

- Bien, le bébé aussi…que fais-tu?

- Rien…enfin pas grand-chose!

- Quoi donc? Interrogea la rousse.

- Je…Je suis chez Malefoy!

- QUOI?! S'écria Ginny.

- Enfin, je vois pas ce qui te prend après tout je suis juste chez lui…

- Mais, c'est MALEFOY!!!!

- Et alors? Demanda Harry.

- Tu vas me dire que tu es ami avec Malefoy peut-être? Demanda Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oui et non…répondit Harry pas sûr de lui.

- Oui et non? Interrogea Ginny.

- On est un peu ami…je crois. Fit Harry.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque.

- Tu es bizarre Harry…Tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui ça va très bien…ne t'inquiète pas…tu sais où sont Ron et Hermione, j'aimerais leur parler.

- Non…désolé…ils ne m'ont pas dit où ils allaient. Répondit Ginny désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave à dans quatre jours chérie. Dit-il avant de retirer sa tête de la cheminée.

Harry soupira et se leva, il alla voir comment allait ses enfants il s'en occupa une heure quand la cheminée crépita. Harry alla voir, il se dit que c'était comme s'il répondait au téléphone. Il se pencha à la cheminée.

- Bonjour vous êtes? Interrogea la tête.

- Harry…Harry Potter!

- Et que fais-tu là? Demanda la tête avec un faible sourire.

- Drago Malefoy m'a invité!

- Je me disait bien qu'il t'inviterait tôt ou tard! Murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon? Fit Harry.

- Je suis Astoria Malefoy…enchantée! Où est Drago?

Harry regarda derrière lui comme si Malefoy se trouvait justement là avant de se tourner vers Astoria.

- Au travail!

- Ah oui…il a trois jours de travail, j'oubliais…sinon comment ça va Harry Potter?

- Bien, bien. Répondit-il.

- Quand pars-tu? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Dans quatre jours…pourquoi?

- Pour rien…tiens quelle coïncidence…je reviens dans quatre jours aussi.

Harry fit un sourire à la tête d'Astoria.

- Sur ce…Au revoir Harry Potter!

Sur ces mots la tête d'Astoria se volatilisa, Harry resta quelque secondes accroupi devant la cheminée avant de se lever, il alla voir Fanny.

- Excuse-moi…

- Monsieur? Fit l'elfe.

- Hum…quand est-ce qu'on peut manger?

- Fanny va aller préparer à manger, monsieur! Fit-elle.

Celle-ci alla dans la cuisine et revint vingt minutes plus tard avec des gaufres chaudes.

- Voilà monsieur.

- Merci Fanny. Dit Harry en prenant les gaufres.

Il alla manger sa maigre nourriture à table. Drago revint deux heures plus tard.

- Bonjour Potter! S'exclama-t-il en posant un baiser sur la joue de Scorpius.

- J'ai vu Astoria tout à l'heure…dit Harry.

- Ah? Fit le blond.

- Elle voulait te voir je crois, Malefoy.

- Merci, je vais aller la contacter. Dit-il en allant vers la cheminée.

Harry quand à lui alla s'occuper de ses enfants, Malefoy revint vingt minutes plus tard.

- Rien de grave, merci de m'avoir prévenu Potter! Dit-il en prenant un livre pour enfant qu'il alla lire aux trois garçons sous le regard ébahi de Harry.


	6. Révélation

_**Une semaine avec toi…et tout le reste**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Madame J.K Rowling

_Chapitre 6 : Révélation

* * *

_

Trois jours étaient passés, les cinq garçons n'avaient rien fait de particulier pendant ce temps là. Harry était assis dans le fauteuil et surveillait les enfants qui jouaient ensemble. Il bâilla pour la énième fois quand Drago vint le rejoindre. Il regarda son fils un moment puis tourna son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci fit de même, une lueur l'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Il y a un problème? Demanda le brun.

Drago secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Content de revoir ta femme demain? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui! Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Content aussi de revoir Astoria…elle sera bien en voyant que je m'en suis sortit sans elle et sans l'aide de Fanny comme elle a besoin des fois. Fit Drago.

- Malefoy?

- Hm?

- Tu sais à qui me fait penser ta femme?

- Non…dit…Fit le blond d'un ton blasé.

- Physiquement…elle me fait penser à…moi! Dit-il.

- Potter suis-moi! Dis alors Drago en se levant.

Harry l'imita.

- Fanny! Appela le blond.

Quand l'elfe de maison apparut, Drago emmena Harry à l'étage. Il s'assit sur son lit et pria Harry de l'imiter. Malefoy pris son inspiration et dit :

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…ou plutôt je veux…

Harry hocha al tête, pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait bien et qu'il attendait qu'il dise de quoi il s'agissait, Drago l'en remercia par un sourire, puis chercha l'inspiration, regardant ses doigts, il pris une nouvelle inspiration.

- Harry…Je…il y a longtemps que je voulait te dire que…je t'aime…Dit-il enfin.

Harry ne dit rien, trop étonné, il lui fallut dix minutes avant de dire :

- Tu…peux répéter?

Il se dit qu'il avait du mal entendre, qu'il avait mal saisi, qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bien derrière le je t'aime.

- Je t'aime…c'est pour cette raison que le portrait d'Astoria pleurait, il est purement à l'image de ma femme jusque dans son caractère, elles le savent…ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est qu'elle aussi je l'aime…peut-être parce qu'elle te ressemble tant, autant physiquement qu'intérieurement. Dit-il.

Harry se recula un peu.

- Qu'as-tu? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus? Interrogea le blond.

- N…non…Répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Ben voyons! Fit-il en se levant.

Le lendemain

Il était encore tôt quand Harry prépara ses affaires. Drago était rentré dans sa chambre en entendant tout le remue-ménage.

- Tu t'en vas Potter? Interrogea-t-il.

- Hein…euh…oui…désolé…ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais…

- Viens…s'il te plait!

Drago sortit de la chambre, Harry le suivit un peu mal à l'aise, le blond l'emmena dans une petite pièce avec une grande armoire, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un couvre lit semblable à celui qu'il avait sur son lit.

- C'est pour toi…j'en ai encore un de rechange…alors ne le refuse pas j'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait beaucoup.

- Merci Malefoy…Tu sais j'ai fini par bien t'apprécier. Avoua Harry dans un faible sourire que Drago lui rendit.

- Merci! Fit Drago.

- Merci?

- De bien m'apprécier.

Le blond attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira à lui, il posa rapidement ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry, il lui fit un sourire, puis le ramena chez lui, lui et ses enfants. Harry resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et le blond lui dit :

- Au revoir Potter!

- Non! A bientôt! Répondit le brun en fermant doucement la porte.

Drago se tourna et fit un sourire pour lui-même avant de rentre chez lui auprès de sa femme qui était tant semblable à l'homme qu'il aimait, se jurant d'être plus attentionné avec celle-ci après ce qu'elle endurait pour lui.

OWARI

Et voilà c'est fini  
Benriecalling m'a fait remarqué que c'était un peu court…elle as pas tout à fait tord…


End file.
